1. Field of the Invention
The present invention deals with the field of valving systems positionable adjacent the lower opening of a coffee brew basket within a conventional coffee making machine wherein continuous dripping near the end of the brewing cycle is prevented and the slow dripping of half brewed coffee near the beginning of the brewing cycle is also prevented. Various devices such as sensing means and the like have been used to prevent this dripping. However the present invention provides a means for eliminating such undesired coffee dripping without requiring any specific member to sense whether the coffee pot is in position therebelow.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior art devices have been designed for achieving this purpose such as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,220,334 patented Nov. 30, 1965 to J. C. Marton on a Coffee Making Machine; U.S. Pat. No. 3,320,073 patented May 16, 1967 to G. Bixby, Jr. et al on a Means For Brewing Coffee; U.S. Pat. No. 3,385,201 patented May 28, 1968 to J. C. Martin on a Cold Water Pour In Beverage Maker; U.S. Pat. No. 3,443,508 patented May 13, 1969 to D. S. Reynolds et al on an Automatic Beverage Brewer; U.S. Pat. No. 3,523,178 patented Aug. 4, 1970 to W. J. Spensley et al on a Method And Apparatus For Heating Liquids; U.S. Pat. No. 3,589,271 patented June 29, 1971 to J. Tarrant et al on a Coffee Making Apparatus; U.S. Pat. No. 3,740,231 patented June 19, 1973 to T. H. Drwal et al on a Coffee Brewer; U.S. Pat. No. 4,056,050 patented Nov. 1, 1977 to R. N. Brown on a Coffeemaker With Brew Strength Control; U.S. Pat. No. 4,343,232 patented Aug. 10, 1982 to W. Corbier on a Coffee Maker; U.S. Pat. No. 4,467,707 patented Aug. 28, 1984 to J. Amiot on a Domestic Coffee Maker; U.S. Pat. No. 4,622,230 patented Nov. 11, 1986 to W. Stone, Jr. on a Displacement Type Coffee Maker; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,667,587 patented May 26, 1987 to D. Wunder on an Electric Coffee Maker With Anti-Drip Valve On Bottom Of Filter.